Please help
by kelliekinz
Summary: Can Bella survice the battle to live her life or will her so called family win and finally get rid of her.
1. Tying to find the reason whyPart one

An: This is my first fan fiction although many people ask you to go easy on them I ask the opposite you learn for your mistakes and how do you know your mistakes if they are not pointed out. This is rated teen however some chapters may become mature. Please read and enjoy I hope you like it. (New paragraph are generally a different point of view.)

Tormented soul by Kelliekinz

It's the last lesson of the day and I sat down in maths mindlessly doing my work. It was boring so I thoughtlessly pulled out a empty book out of my backpack and began to write.

My name is Isabella Marie Dwyer and today is the 28th October 2011 . You may of never heard of me, you may never meet me but and you most likely won't care about what happens to me. After all why should you I'm a "worthless piece of shit" according to my father Phil. There is one think you should know about me I can't wait to die… to many of you people who seventeen like myself that may seem harsh and drastic. But I have no reason to live.

"Isabella!"

My body involuntary flinched at the sound of my full name, _Isabella _means something is wrong and it is my fault.

"Isabella Dwyer please pay attention if I see you writing in that non regulation school book one more time I will confiscate it." Mr Darnel bellowed, an old cruel teacher with only patches of white hair on his almost bald head.

I looked up quickly moving the towards my chest and rapping my arms around it. Every pair of eyes in the room staring at me mocking and watching my every move. I could hear and the rest of the class sniggering at me. Mr Darnel was now standing directly in front of me I could smell his bad breath and could see his uneven yellow teeth, the years had not been kind to him. He began his attack grasping the opportunity to humiliate me. He had always disliked me and most of the class knew the reason why. I hard learned early on in the year not to anger this man as it would lead to trouble.

From the moment Mr Darnel had seen Isabella Dwyer he instantly recognised the resemblance between her and the women who haunts his dreams. He would call her out for just small mistakes like an incorrect sum if it was another child it would be no problem but he liked to penalise her.

I had learned to give him no reason to target me which I could tell irritated him to no end he would often makes sarcastic comments to the class referring to me as "perfect little Isabella" this could be viewed as a compliment but I knew better he always huffed with annoyance and the words were laced with sarcasm. The look on his face was the foulest his eyes were crazed he looked like a madman ready to kill. I always tried my best to go unnoticed. But today I was idiotic I have given him a reason to pick on me.

The problem had began many years ago Mr Darnel had once liked Isabella's mother in a romantic a obnoxious self-centred women she had rejected his advances. She had been only twenty at the time, not knowing her daughter would suffer from her actions. Although she would not care either way.

It was 1989 and a bright nervous young man had finally worked up the courage to ask out the barrier of his affection. Many men had fallen for her beautiful good looks, she was a heartbreaker. Behind her perfect exterior was a vain, selfish young women. The only things what mattered to her was money and appearances. She had not always been this way but one man changed her for the worst and she was long past the point of redemption. Little did this young man know of this women's ugly past and heartache. The young women Rheine no longer felt emotions, it was as if her heart was made of glass. She feed of the humiliation of others. After a particularly long and hard day she found a perfect outlet the bright young man Mr Darnel. It was a cold winters day in Arizona, and the young Rheine looked more ravishing than normal in a expensive designer dress. The beautiful black material clung to her body, the long flowing design made her legs look endless and her make up was done to perfection. She was sat in her regular Café with a few associates she liked to pretend were her friends. The young Darnel cleared his thought to get her attention. Rheine looked up from her seat at the man before her. He was not bad looking quite handsome in fact however his clothes were ragged and patched up were wholes had formed it was clear that he was not a wealthy man. Young Darnel politely offered Rheine his hand for her to shake while introducing himself.

"Good afternoon miss my name is…" he began before Rheine rudely interrupted.

"your name" she laughed. "Why on earth would I want to know the name of someone of your class. Look at you what did you think you could just come other here and talk to me!" her lips curved up into a wicked smile. While her eyes shouted daggers at the man. His friends had warned him, he never wanted to believe that someone so beautiful could be so horrid. His mouth was now wide open and he could not form a sentence, he had always been a shy person and had taken all of his courage to approach her. As if she had not got her point across she carried on her on slaughter. "I've seen enough of your type you like me don't you, then again who doesn't. I think you could do with a bit of a clean don't you girls? she asked while pointing at him.

"Yes" they all chorused back there eyes gleaming with excitement they all knew she held little patients especially for people whom had no confidence she liked to be commanded. Rheine leaned towards Darnel as if she was going to kiss him Darnel began moving towards her lips. Just before there lips would touch, she quickly pulled back and grabbed her cup of coffee throwing it over the young mans head covering him in scolding hot coffee which burned his scalp.

Rheine began to laugh sweetly and Darnels features began to mould a look distaste aimed at the one he naively once thought he loved. Darnel stood there bewildered as Rheine began to explain her actions.

"There that's much better I can no longer smell your dreadful odour. I would never speak to someone like you, let alone date you! You see darling I am beautiful I can have any man I want, do anything I want. You on the other hand are nobody." Rheine exclaimed.

Darnel learnt a valuable lesson that day don't judge people by appearances however instead of living by this lesson he became cruel and isolated. He vowed for that day one day he will get his revenge and to never allow anyone to make a fool of him again. Rheine's ice cold heart had corrupted the once bright, kind, young Darnel.

Darnel remembered this encounter everyday of his life. Every time he saw her daughter his anger amplified he wanted to make perfect little Isabella pay for her mothers mistakes. Little did he know the damage he would cause.

I could smell his terrible breath its odour a powerful garlic the type which makes you want to heave. Mr Darnel took advantage of the opportunity I gave him and was now stood in front of me. I knew my mother had once met Mr Darnel I just hoped she was not to harsh on the poor man.

"Rude just like your mother, obviously she couldn't teach you any manners as she possesses non herself. Stand up now!" he screamed the excitement in his face clear.

I was frozen to my seat I knew I need to stand up but my body refused to move.

He slammed his hand onto my desk the resemblance between this action and that of my fathers scared me the most. I instantly jumped to my feet. Sensing the danger, blood covered my cheeks I hated being the centre of attention no good every came from it I would rather just disappear.

"What's the matter Isabella do you not understand English, your just like your mother!"

The though of being compared to my mother caused me to shiver that was no compliment although I had inherited most of my looks from her I knew he was referring to her obnoxious personality. I tried to apologise not wanting to upset my teacher. "I'm sorry" I stuttered quietly. I had began twisting my bracelet round my wrist in an attempt to assure myself that this was no big deal.

"I'm sorry I did not quite hear that Isabella are you a mute?"

This caused the class to erupt in laughter and chatter, my head was dropped down and I was looking down at my desk I had learnt from an early age that eye contact made everything worse. It shows disrespect. I instantly wished he would stop calling me by my full name my mind was beginning to go into panic mode I began breathing slowing and counting one to ten in my head. My shoulders were hunched over and my grip on the book was now so tight it was a miracle it was not crushed into pieces.

"Look at me when I speak girl!" he screeched

I didn't understand I could feel the tears threatening to immerge. Why would he want me to look at him? Is it a trick so he could … I don't even want to think about the end to that sentence. The dreadful truth began to dawn on me he could give me a detention.

"That's it Isabella you have disrupted the whole class the there studies, detention tonight after school."

My voice became desperate I knew the consequences if I was late home from school. What Phil the man I called my father would do to me my brain was yelling at me to prevent it.

"Sir I'm sorry it wont happen again, please don't give me detention" I had spoken fast and my voice was high pitched. I didn't realise I was crying until I heard some loudly ask there friend. "Why she crying dude it's only a detention" a boy with blond her asked another boy.

In an attempt to wipe away the tears and stop crying I wiped my eyes on my arm and looked down at the floor.

Mr Darnel realised this was the only chance he would ever get at revenge or to forgive Rheine now Mrs Dwyer the irony being she had met the man who became her husband just an hour after there dreadful encounter. This was his last chance he new Isabella would not make a mistake again. Without a second thought he said the words which would change the course of Isabella Dwyer's life forever.

Isabella nervously waited for Mr Darnels reply to sink in while pulling at her bracelet harder than ever.

"I will ring your father myself and you will stay behind after the bell now sit down."

I dropped my book and quickly leaned down and shoved it into my back pack and sat back in my seat. Only one thought filled my mind and I should be happy because tonight I will get my wish. For some reason I only felt dread.

Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be up later today.


	2. Why me?

Chapter two - Trying to find the reason why.

So sorry course works taking over I have a pile due for tomorrow I really should be doing it now, but I got my first EVER review today so thank you to: the lion and the lamb for ever. Plus I promised a update by the latest today and a big thank you to all who added my story to alert and the kind people who took the time to read the story. Hope you like this sorry it not very long hope the content makes up for it. I would rate this at young adult if you are not mature teenager don't read.

Tying to find the reason why - part one

The room appeared silent but at the same time it was anything but. My senses amplified form my discomfort and distress of thinking about seeing my father tonight. I could hear the heavy sighing oh my classmates. The snoring of a few who had fallen asleep, the clicking of pens. The bell was close to going usually the wait for the bell to signal the end of the day took the longest but today the Gods were against me the lesson has flown by. My head spinning of trying to work out all the different scenarios. I hope Phil has some mercy and doesn't strike me to hard. But I know the though was pointless, my father didn't have a kind bone in his body. A giant of a man the size of a body builder and muscles which easy snapped they things I claimed as arms and legs. I had never been an ungraceful child however many thought I was accident prone as Phil constantly spoke of my bumps, breaks and burses being cause from me being so clumsy. Know one ever though he was the cause behind them and if the did they would never question him. Phil is a well respected man high up in society and very, very rich Politian well know for his short temper. My father has always been efficient at getting rid of imperfection any who opposed him often ended up in hospitable, drugged up or dead. At the tender age of seventeen he had given me so many broken bones and scars. When I was younger I believed it to be normal Phil had always explained to me that it was his way of disciplining me to show me that he loved me. My worst scar ran along my left hip long a jagged number eight. The eight symbolising the number of people that died because. Why I didn't I obey his simple orders. The last time I was late home from school my best friend Angela and her family were killed. This time I have no one I am all alone. He enjoys beating me to a pulp even after years of fighting lessons he bought for me to allow him to have to entertain him he liked to have to work to hurt me. He could still easily kill me if he was in a bad mood. The sound of the bell going brought me back to realm of the living, watching in horror as Mr Darnel signalled for the class to leave. In mere minutes the class room was empty but for me and my teacher. He pulled out his pager and asked for my fathers work number. Everyone knew who my father was and Mr Darnel knew this was the only number were he could contact my parents. He knew it would be pointless to call my mother as she is a drugged up alcoholic and I doubt with there bad blood that he wouldn't want to speak to her either. I was reluctant as first to give him the number but I knew he could receive it from the office just as easily and not wanting to anger him more gave him the number wanting to get in his good graces. He quickly punched the number into his pager and the phone began to ring. A tense silence filled the room after a few minutes my father answered the phone. I heard his deep muscular coldly asking;

"Hello Phil Dwyer speaking whom is calling and may I ask how you got this number."

My teachers reply was quick and to the point.

"Good afternoon Mr Dwyer, I am your daughters teacher and will be keeping her after school due to her ill manners."

He was met by silence. I heard a loud smashing sound through the phone and my stomach hurt knowing that anger was caused by me. My fathers reply was short and conveyed no emotion "fine, hurry home once your done Isabella" and he hung up the phone.

A shiver ran through me as he used my full name. Mr Darnel placed his phone in his desk draw a large smile on his face. The classroom was isolated for the rest of the school, I watched as Mr Darnel went round the room closing the blinds. He grabbed a chair and made his way over to the front of the classroom and wedged it in front of the door. Confusion pulsed through me something isn't right. I was brought away from my thoughts which screamed at me to run by Mr Darnels words.

"Look at perfect little Isabella, your even more beautiful than your mother and today I am going to get my revenge sweet you can thank your mother for this." the words chilled me.

Before I knew what was happening he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt forcing me to stand up. He was pulling so hard the shirt began to rip at the top as he dragged me over to his desk. He forcefully pushed me onto the desk and I was sobbing now.

"There is no point in crying Isabella this is going to happen either way in a moment I am going to take the one thing you can never replace."

I was crying harder and he slapped me forcefully across the face. I closed my eyes tightly together but he was having any of that as he yelled.

"I've already told you one before look me in the eye." he grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. I tried to hit him but he grabbed my wrist and through me on onto the desk and he took the one thing I couldn't get back, my virginity.

After what seemed like eternity he let go of me it was just over half an hour since school had ended the reality of what had just happened just barely sinking in. My top and jeans were ripped I bet I look a mess. Just one more thing for my father to lash out at me for, not that he needs a reason. He moved the chair from in front of the door as he was now fully dressed. As I dashed to the door he grabbed me and he whispered into my ear. "If you tell anybody about this it can go one of two ways I say you are lying so you don't get in trouble for your little our burst today because you wanted to get back at me because I gave you a detention or I will say you attacked me and with your fathers aggressive reputations and your mother being a well known whore who do you think there going to believe you or me its my word again yours." My bag on my shoulder I fled from the door not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry again I ran to the one place I always found comfort.

Thank you for reading promise it will get better for Bella… eventually stick with me. Thank you for reading the beginning of part one. PM me is you want a preview of the rest of the chapter.

Kelliekinz


	3. Chapter 4

I thought you all deserved a preview chapter so here it is. Thank you for reading. I am also looking for a Beta if you would like to Beta this story please PM me.

Where am I ?

1 Day Later

I woke up to the sound of a steady beeping. My eye lids were heavy and the beeping became louder and faster as I attempted to sit up I could not move. I heard a strangled barley there high pitched voice telling me to go back to sleep. I was exhausted but I knew I needed to wake up. Something was not right but I could not figure out what the pain in my head horrendous. I tried to move. However quickly learned that was a mistake as my whole body felt as if I was being burnt alive. I stubbornly returned to trying to open my eyes again and failed. I felt something being placed over my mouth and panic set in. Where am I, why can't I remember anything? Where my last thoughts as I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

It had been a week since that dreadful night the police officer entered the room, he was tall and looked familiar that when I realised he was one of Phil friends after everything they had done to me they had the nerve to attempt and cover it up. They wanted me dead I just wanted this nightmare to end. But one thing I can promise them is they will not take me life they will not defeat me. I am not one of my father clients I will not be threatened or intimidated. Welcome to the game "dad" because I learnt from the best. I will not be broken. I will not be silenced. There nerve busting my confidence and eagerness to live my normal life for all thoughts who were striped of there chance and lives.

Alright I'm sorry the spelling mistakes in my chapter are not good and I promise to re-edit them again soon. This is just a taster chapter I thought you deserved due to my incompetence. The chapter will be up no later that a week. Will try my best to update later or tomorrow. Thank you for taking the time to read. Criticism is welcomed best way to improve.

Kelliekinz

Oh if you would like a preview of the Bella and Edwards first meeting review or PM me.


End file.
